koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Zeynel
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to ! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. *'Fanon' material should not be created in the wiki main space. Anything fanon related should be posted as a , a , or on the fanon wiki. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! Kyosei (talk) 17:56, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Articles Like I said before, your contributions are too small and bare bones to be considered an article in this site. Aside from Sake who's busy enough as it is, no one else can complete it for you. My suggestion is that you work on filling up more than enough info via sandbox until they're ready to be posted. Humble Novice (talk) 19:54, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Limoges or Rimoge Actually, either one is fine. I own two Ange guidebooks that favor Rimoge, but then later works favor Limoges. I've also seen Collet spelled as Collette in official material. Ruby Party has never been good with a consistent spelling with the girls unfortunately. Sake neko (talk) 00:27, September 23, 2015 (UTC) :No, your changes don't bother me. I'm just addressing your justification for the change that "Rimoge is completely incorrect" because that is not entirely true. I could personally go either way. Sake neko (talk) 01:04, September 23, 2015 (UTC) If you want to make the Sacred Guardian pages, please do them first with actual details of their activities in each game in the Angelique series. Because there are times when it is quite extensive for each character and not nearly as simple as the base descriptions in their infoboxes, what is said about them in secondary media or what is said on the official websites. If you can't do that, then please write something else you have intimate knowledge with Angelique first like the various anime adaptations, comics or drama CDs they have done for the series. Sake neko (talk) 19:15, September 26, 2015 (UTC)